Once Upon A December
by Mirialdo
Summary: Watari-centeric songfic, with a spot of Mu x Tsu and hinting of Tats x Wat


_**

Once Upon A December  


**_  
  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song or YnM   
  
**Warnings:** Slight Angst, Fluff? Implied Yaoi  
  
**Pairings:** Tatsumi x Watari, Muraki x Tsuzuki   
  
  


_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.  
_

  
Watari looked up from his desk towards the window outside absently, thinking. For a moment, the scene outside the window shifted and blurred, becoming a warm colored wooden room lined with tables with a number of brightly painted things cluttering them up. Two figures walked through the room, one was blonde, the other a darker brown. They stopped in front of one of the tables and the brunette looked down at the small thing moving slowly on the table.   
  
"Yutaka-san, what is that supposed to be?" the brunette asked, amusement in his voice as he watched the small metal figure move.   
  
The blonde picked the moving figure up and smiled at the other man. "You never seen a dancing bear, my friend?" The other man shook his head and smiled back at him.   
  
"Watari-san? What are you working on?"   
  
Watari blinked and straightened up, the scene dissolving away as he turned his attention back into the room and present. He glanced down at his desk absently at the metal figure moving on it. "A dancing bear." he said quietly as he looked up at Tatsumi and then back at the window.   
  
"Something wrong, Watari-san? You seem distant.."   
  
Watari sighed as the scene outside of the window remained unchanging this time. Looking back at Tatsumi he tilted his head slightly as he watched 003 flutter over to land on Tatsumi's shoulder. "Painted wings.." he whispered softly and shook his head before standing up.   
  
"And who is this figure for my friend? This looks like Tri, you know you're quite talented Yutaka-san.."   
  
Watari nodded in response to the voice and sighed looking back at Tatsumi. "I know.." he said quietly as he moved away from him across the lab towards a different table.   
  
Tatsumi frowned faintly and turned to watch him. "You know what, Watari-san..?" he asked, a trace of concern coming into his voice.   
  
Watari glanced up from the paper he had picked up off on of the tables towards Tatsumi. "Nothing, Tatsumi.. nothing." he said returning his attention to the paper.   
  
Tatsumi walked over towards him and laid a hand gently over one white clad shoulder. "Yutaka-san.. please.. tell me what is wrong.." Watari looked up at him again and then turned, burying his face into one of Tatsumi's shoulders. Tatsumi looked down in surprise, and wrapped an arm around the shivering shoulders. "Koishii.. will you tell me what is wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I think I may be going mad, I keep on hearing things.. and.. seeing these visions.." Watari's muffled voice trailed off and he wrapped his arms around Tatsumi.   
  
"What kind of visions, Koishii?"   
  
"Of myself and another.. we're talking.. and there's something else to it I can feel it, but I don't know what it is.. I keep losing the vision.. its like a very dim memory.." Watari said as he lifted his head from Tatsumi's shoulder and glanced over at the small owl still perched on the other. "It comes without warning, and I can't seem to hold onto it.. or make it go on further if something interrupts it. Like an almost remembered memory.."   
  
"I see.. maybe it really is a memory."   
  
Watari laid his head back down against the shoulder in front of him and considered the statement silently for a moment before answering. "You may be right."  
  


_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
_

  
Watari woke up and glanced around the darkened moonlit room silently. Turning his head he studied the sleeping face beside him silently for a moment. Lifting a hand, he lightly brushed a lock of dark hair out of Tatsumi's face before sighing softly and sitting up. Sliding slowly out of the covers, he stood up and walked towards the window, pulling on a warm cream colored robe.   
  
Leaning his head against the glass he looked down at the snow covered ground and watched as two horses suddenly went by kicking up snow as they passed, the two riders on their backs laughing and smiling at each other. The scene shifted without warning, the scenery outside once more becoming a warm room, the dark haired figure from before holding the blonde as they sat in front of a fire watching two fire-lit figures dance on their metal base.   
  
Watari felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest against his shoulder and sighed softly leaning back, closing his eyes.   
  
"Couldn't sleep?"   
  
Watari opened his eyes again, once more looking down at the pristine landscape below. Silently he nodded and turned his head to glance at the deep blue eyes watching him. Tatsumi pulled back and stepped around him to look out the window at the silent landscape for a moment before looking back at Watari. "Ready to come back to bed?" he asked softly. Watari glanced at him again before nodding and turning away from the window. Tatsumi followed him quietly and laid down once more beside him pulling the blonde against him as he closed his eyes.   
  


_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
_

  
Tsuzuki glanced up at the fire-lit face above him, smiling faintly. Muraki turned his attention from the two dancing figurines on their marble base to the violet eyes looking up at him. "Thank you for the gifts, Tsuzuki-san." he said softly.   
  
"Gifts? I only brought one thing."   
  
Muraki smiled faintly and leaned down to lightly brush a small kiss over Tsuzuki's forehead. "Your company, and the dolls."   
  
"Oh. You're welcome." Tsuzuki said as he leaned back slightly against Muraki. Another soft smile graced his features as he looked back at the two figurines dancing before the fire. "You said something about horses earlier.." he began.  
  
A quiet laugh came from above. "Yes, I did.. I've been given two of them.. would you like to see them?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked up again. "Yes, please.. you think, maybe we can ride them tonight?"   
  
Muraki lifted a hand from where it had rested around Tsuzuki's waist to brush the brown hair from Tsuzuki's face and smiled again. "Of course, we can do anything you want tonight." The smile widened slightly when he saw the violet eyes light up slightly.  
  
"Including hot chocolate and marshmallows?"   
  
"Again?"  
  
"It was good, and you said anything.." Tsuzuki said, sitting up straighter and watching him.  
  
Muraki nodded and almost fell back as he received a hug from the other man. "You're welcome.." he said as Tsuzuki pulled back and stood up watching him. He pulled himself to his feet and turned to walk towards the kitchen, Tsuzuki following him.   
  


_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
_

  
Watari picked the bear up off his desk and set it aside on a shelf behind him. Turning away he walked over to one of his tables and picked up the papers laying on it. He heard the music then soft and slow, looking up he saw he was still alone in the room. He sighed softly and walked towards the doors, setting the papers down on another table he passed by.   
  
Opening the doors he noticed the music was coming from down the hall, he left his lab and followed it quietly and found it came from Tsuzuki's office. He pushed on the already half open door, as he stepped inside. "Tsuzuki..?"   
  
Tsuzuki looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, Watari-san. Did you need something?"  
  
Watari shook his head and began to turn away when he saw the small music box sitting on the desk. "I just heard the music.. a gift?" he asked gesturing at the box.   
  
Tsuzuki nodded. "Did it disturb you, I'm.." Tsuzuki began as he reached to shut the music box.   
  
Watari smiled faintly and shook his head. "No.. it didn't.. it seemed.. familiar. You don't have to stop, its alright."   
  
Tsuzuki drew back his hand and smiled again. "Ok.. I just like to watch the bird inside it. I didn't think of how the music might be distracting." he said, turning the box around towards Watari, showing the small white and soft brown bird moving slowly with the music.   
  
Watari nodded and stepped back towards the door. "It's very nice, I'd better be getting back to work now." he said as he turned back towards the door.  
  
"Ok.. see you later."  
  
Watari walked back to his lab and shut the door behind him. Walking back towards his desk, he leaned against it as he heard a soft voice accompany the music. Shaking his head, he sat down and tried to get something done despite the lyrics running dimly through his mind in tune with the faint music.  
  


_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December  
_

  
  
  
Back 


End file.
